A Birthday Wish
by ElectricSunfall
Summary: Willowpaw and Swiftpaw are best friends and this is all about their lives as apprentices, how they become what they want to be and overcome their greatest fears. But is their friendship strong enough to last through the changing times? OC's wanted, preferably apprentices.
1. A Birthday Wish

This is for my best friend as I haven't exactly got her anything for her birthday; please review and I do not own Warrior Cats unfortunately.

** No one's POV**

Swiftpaw looked on as Snakepaw, Cloverpaw and Hawkpaw were teasing her best friend yet again. Willowpaw was surrounded by the older apprentices, backing into a corner trying to escape the teasing.

'Hey, Willowpaw, what's your real name? Is it Cowardpaw or Scardeypaw,' Snakepaw hissed until Cloverpaw butted in 'No Snakepaw its Uglypaw'. Then the three began chanting the crude names over and over again.

'Cowardpaw, Scardeypaw, Uglypaw. Cowardpaw, Scardeypaw, Uglypaw. Cowardpaw, Scardeypaw, Uglypaw'.

Swiftpaw stood rooted to the ground, there was no other witness, no one else to step in and help Willowpaw, only Swiftpaw and couldn't. She didn't have the courage. She was ashamed of that. She didn't have the courage to defend her best friend. But was Swiftpaw's one and only wish, to defend her best friend.

The trio had started picking on Willowpaw when she first moved into the apprentices den, she was by far the smallest one and therefore she made easy picking, no one apart from the 5 apprentices knew of the bullying.

Other cats suspected it but no one else had seen it and that's the way Cloverpaw, Snakepaw and Hawkpaw planned to keep it. As all the other cats in Ravenclan were out on border patrol so this was the perfect opportunity to tease Willowpaw.

Hawkpaw leapt up to the highstone where Moonstar made all the announcements, and stated to speak;

'Willowpaw from now on you will be known as Uglypaw', Hawkpaw yowled and it was a wonder that the rest of Ravenclan did not hear the terrible noise the three apprentices were making.

**Willowpaw's POV**

I burnt with shame at my crude nickname, but it was just a new game that I would have to get used to like I had with all the others.

Swiftpaw had told me to stand up for myself but how did she expect me to stand up for myself when she didn't have the courage to stand up for her best friend?

**Swiftpaw's POV**

I padded into the apprentices den filled with anger; I knew what Willowpaw thought of me. She thought that I was courage less but she wasn't there when the apprentices from the other clan were whispering things about her.

I confronted them and told them that yes she was good at something's, that she could remember every herb there is and all of its uses even though she sometimes couldn't remember where she buried her prey.

She was also amazing at scenting herbs and often on border patrol shed come back with mouthfuls of herbs which shed collected on the way. After that they left me alone and they didn't whisper about Willowpaw again.

Admittedly she was no good at hunting or fighting but a warriors life wasn't for her that much was clear. Willowpaw was meant to be a medicine cat. That was her dream.

Also unknown to Willowpaw I had spoken to Moonstar about this and Moonstar agreed that warrior's life wasn't for her. If she ever found out that I had gone behind her back to the leader there would be hell to pay.

Willow paw didn't want anyone to know about the bulling or that she wasn't happy being a warrior apprentice, she always told me that she would sort it but she never did. Starclan knows why but I have a feeling that it has something to do with those three fleabags that had told her something which she believed.

**Willowpaw's POV**

But I have to remember that Swiftpaw is my best friend, and the best I have ever had. One night I nearly ran away and if she hadn't stopped me and talked to me then I would have gone. I didn't want to do this anymore; I didn't want to go through the daily routine one day more. Swiftpaw said that thing would be ok that I wouldn't have to for much longer.

But how long will I have to wait?

I suddenly remembered that it was my birthday, I was 7 moons old. Not even a quarter of the way through my apprenticeship.

I dragged myself back to reality in time for another well aimed attack from Cloverpaw, I could feel blood trickling down my face and the pain, the pain was unbearable, it felt as if my body was on fire.

**Swiftpaw's POV**

They had gone too far this time. Way too far. I dashed out of camp unnoticed into the forest.

**Willowpaw's POV **

I had blacked out a few times throughout my torture, how was I going to hide these cuts? Featherflight had already noticed that some of her cobwebs and goldenrod had gone missing and I would need a serious amount for all these cuts.

But where was Swiftpaw?

**Swiftpaw's POV**

Moonstar and I were running to the camp at full pelt, she had sensed my urgency before I had spoken a word.

**Moonstar's POV **

When I reached camp I was sure that there had been a massacre the amount of blood, it was almost like a trail; leading behind the apprentice den. Willowpaw was certainly in a state and the other three apprentices were nowhere to be seen.

Had this terrible monster got them as well?

**No one's POV**

**One moon later **

Swift paw looked on at the ceremony with a mother's pride but she was watching her best friend get her birthday wish.

Willowpaw was now a medicine cat apprentice, the 3 other apprentices has been punished and every cat respected her for what she went through.

And she got her birthday wish.


	2. Bush Guarding

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Bush Guarding  
**

**Swiftpaw's POV**

I miss Willowpaw, now I'm all alone in the apprentices den as Cloverpaw, Snakepaw and Hawkpaw have moved out. Willowpaw and I don't really get the chance to speak as she's always so busy with all her medicine cat duties.

Finally a few days later I managed to talk to Willowpaw for a second and I invited her out for a walk.

We walked along the Sunclan border, talking like we used to do but the conversation was more fixed on Willowpaw until we were rudely interrupted by a bush near us rustling rather loudly.

I went closer to have a better look but all I found was a rather fresh scent.

'Willowpaw, you stay here while I check out this scent' I mewed as I started to follow the scent. After a few minutes of following the strange scent I hit a dead end. I had lost the scent, as I was about to retrace my steps something hard hit me on the head and knocked me out.

I awoke to the sound of arguing, one voice very familiar and the other not. The voices suddenly stopped.

Swiftpaw, can you hear me?' Willowpaw asked.

'Mmm…' I replied.

'See she's not dead Willowpaw, I didn't kill her' the unknown voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the most ginger tom I had ever seen.

'My names Flamepaw and I already know yours Swiftpaw' He meowed.

'Anyway, 'Willowpaw butted in 'What were you doing in the bush? ' She asked.

'Erm… I was… bush guarding' Flamepaw replied to the very angry Willowpaw.

'Well your lucky that I'm feeling nice today otherwise I would have reported you trespassing on Ravenclan territory' Willowpaw curtly said and with that she walked off.

'Sorry about her' I hurriedly apologised to Flamepaw.

'Don't worry' he replied and then whispered in my ear;

'Meet me by the bush at Moonhigh tonight' and then walked off back into Sunclan territory leaving me with a gaping mouth.

Willowpaw walked back into the clearing and stood facing me where Flamepaw had been standing just a few seconds earlier.

'What were you doing' she asked.

'Just giving him a piece of my sharp tongue,' I murmured.

Why had I just lied to my best friend?

**If any of you can spot my reference to The Last Hope you will receive a plushie of Flamepaw!**

**Please review and submit a character.**


End file.
